LEB:PC: Xia Xiong (bogologo)
Summary Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+11 vs AC; 1d6+10 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+9 vs AC, 1d4+7 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+10 vs AC; 1d6+9 damage, and an enemy adjacent to Xia other than the target takes 3 damage (Strength mod). Cruel Cut (Feat): ' If no other enemies are adjacent to the target when Xia hits the target with this power, the primary target takes ongoing 2 (Wisdom mod) damage (save ends).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Requirement: Xia must be wielding a light blade. +11 vs AC; 1d6+10 damage, and if the target attacks Xia before the start of her next turn, Xia can make her riposte against the target as an immediate interrupt: +10 vs AC; 1d6+9 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Requirement:' Xia must be wielding a light blade. +11 vs AC; 1d6+9 damage. Special: If an ally is adjacent to the target and is able to attack it, Xia has Combat Advantage against the target for this attack.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Requirement:' The Duelist’s Prowess must be active in order to use this power. Requirement: Xia must be wielding a light blade. Trigger: ' An enemy adjacent to Xia attacks her. +11 vs AC; 1d6+10 damage. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Rattling, Weapon |Power Description='Requirement:' Xia must be wielding a light blade. +11 vs AC; targets 1 or 2 creatures; 1d6+6 damage. If Xia hits both targets, she can deal her Sneak Attack damage to each target instead of just one.}} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Trigger:' An enemy misses Xia or an ally - within melee reach of Xia- with a melee attack. +10 vs AC; 1d6+9 damage, and the enemy grants combat advantage to Xia and her allies until the end of Xia’s next turn.}} |Items= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=17 (+3) |Constitution=10 (+0) |Dexterity=18 (+4) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=14(+2) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Acrobatics +11, Endurance +7, Intimidate +7, Perception +9, Stealth +11, Thievery +11 |Feats=Hybrid Talent, Cruel Cut Style, Weapon Focus (Light Blade), Backstabber |Equipment=Short Sword of Wounding +1, Short Sword, Dagger (4), Leather Armor of Repulsion +2; Amulet of Double Fortune +1; Iron Armbands of Power, adventurer's kit; Thieves' kit; 113gp |Rituals=none}} Character Information Background coming soon Appearance coming soon Age: 20 Gender: Female Height: 5'6" Weight: 135 lbs. Personality Quirks: coming soon Alignment: Unaligned coming soon Hooks coming soon Kicker Coming! Stats coming Equipment Coins: 111gp Encumbrance: 57lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: normal vision /* Health */ Surges per day: 7 (7 class, +0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human * +2 to one ability (Strength) * Languages: Common, Draconic * Bonus At-Will: Clever Strike (rogue) * Bonus Skill: Endurance * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Fighter (PHB1) * Combat Challenge: at-will power Rogue (PHB1) * Sneak Attack (Hybrid) Xia can only use Sneak Attack when she hits with Rogue powers Feats * 1st: Hybrid Talent ** Fighter Combat Talent: Tempest Technique (Hybrid) *** When Xia wields two melee weapons, she gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls with weapons with the off-hand property. She gains Two-Weapon Defense as a bonus feat, even if she doesn't meet the prerequisites. When Xia is wearing light armor or chainmail, she gains a +1 bonus to damage rolls from melee and close weapon attacks when she is wielding two weapons. This bonus increases to +2 with weapons that have the off-hand property. ** Two-Weapon Defense (Bonus): While wielding a weapon in each hand, Xia gains a +1 shield bonus to AC and Reflex. *** Cruel Cut Style: Xia gains the benefits when she uses Cleave and Riposte Strike powers. ****Cleave (Fighter): If no other enemies are adjacent to the target when Xia hits it, the target takes Wisdom modifier (+2) ongoing damage (save ends). ****Riposte Strike (Rogue): If Xia hits the target with the riposte from riposte strike, the target takes Wisdom modifier (+2) ongoing damage (save ends). ** Backstabber: The extra damage dice from Xia's Sneak Attack class feature deals d8's instead of d6's ** Weapon Focus (light blade): Xia gains a +1 per tier feat bonus to damage rolls of weapon attacks using light blades. Background Pivotal Event - Escape (general): +2 to Stealth. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Draconic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money 111gp Treasure Wishlist: *Eberron Shard of Bleeding Wounds (Level 5) *Short Sword Rhythm Blade +1 (Level 3) *Flaying Gloves (Level 4) *Boots of the Fencing Master *Amulet of Physical Resolve +2 (Level 7) *Tattoo of Vengence (Level 5) XP * Starting at level 4 Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 6/6/2011: Created Judge Comments Judge comments: Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by Approval 2 * Status *Awaiting Approval Category:LEB:Human Category:LEB:Rogue Category:LEB:Fighter